


Morning

by Sc_hyte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sc_hyte/pseuds/Sc_hyte
Summary: Hanya Sokolov dan Inunaki di pagi hari yang tenang.
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Sokolov Tatsuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Morning

Inunaki Shion sepertinya harus mempertanyakan lagi kenapa dia ada disini. Pasalnya dia sekarang berada di kamar Tatsuto, Sokolov Tatsuto, middle blockernya Schweiden Adlers. Beberapa minggu lalu tim mereka berada di sisi lain net, tapi sekarang mereka malah berada di ranjang yang sama. Yah tapi sebenarnya bukan pilihan yang buruk juga sih.

Keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama sekarang. Berada di kamar satu atau yang lainnya bukanlah yang aneh lagi. Tapi tetap, menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di tempat Tatsuto selalu membuat Shion bersemangat, Tatsuto selalu membiarkan dia seperti berada di rumah sendiri, dan Shion selalu memanfaatkan keuntungan tersebut. Contohnya seperti mendominasi kasur Tatsuto meskipun tubuhnya lebih kecil.

Tatsuto masih terlelap dari tidurnya. Wajar saja karena kemarin mereka bermain sampai larut, maksudnya bermain video game. Kalau Shion tidak membawa Tatsuto ke kamar mereka pasti sekarang masih bermain di ruang tengah. Dengan berat Shion membuka matanya, sinar matahari sudah terang di luar sana.

“Sokolov…”

“Hnnn.”

Dasar. Tentu saja Tatsuto tidak akan bangun hanya dengan disebut namanya. Shion mengaduh dalam hati. Memang hari itu adalah akhir pekan langka dimana keduanya tidak ada latihan untuk masing-masing tim, tapi bukan berarti Shion akan bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari. Setidaknya Tatsuto harus ikut bangun.

“Sokolov.”

Pemuda dua meter yang sebelumnya memunggunginya, kini berbalik menghadap Shion. Kedua mata libero itu tidak bisa lepas dari wajah tidur pulas yang sepertinya sedang mimpi indah karena senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Tatsuto. Shion merasakan getaran lucu di dadanya. Lucu sekali sampai dia tidak sadar sedekat apa mereka, kalau Shion maju sedikit lagi, bibir mereka pasti sudah bertemu sekarang.

“Shion…-san…”

Laju jantung Shion sepertinya hilang beberapa saat sampai dia tidak ingat kapan dia menahan napas. Ketika sadar, dia hampir tertawa karena Tatsuto tiba-tiba menyebut namanya dalam tidur.

“Shion-san… kalau kau menatapku seperti itu nanti kucium loh.” Tatsuto membuka sebelah matanya, tersenyum dengan mata sayunya yang jelas masih ingin tertutup sekali lagi. Ternyata dugaannya salah, Tatsuto sudah tersadar duluan.

Tangan Shion langsung menyentuh puncak kepala Tatsuto, menepuknya pelan seraya menyelipkan jemarinya disana. “Jangan bercanda, kau masih setengah tidur.”

Tatsuto terkekeh lalu kembali tertidur. Shion hampir saja benar-benar menciumnya kalau pemuda di depannya ini tidak membuka mata barusan. Baiklah, lagipula apa yang menghalanginya untuk mencium Tatsuto, tidak ada. Jadi Shion mendekatkan dirinya lagi dengan niat supaya Tatsuto bangun.

Ciuman di pagi hari itu terlalu cepat, lebih seperti sentuhan singkat dari bibir mereka.

“Shion-san.”

“Apa?”

“Lagi.”

Shion tidak segan mencubit pipi Tatsuto. “Tidak sampai kau bangun dan membantuku membuat sarapan.”

“Lalu kau menciumku lagi?”

“Haha, mungkin?”

“Shion-san…” nada suara Tatsuto melemah. Oh, Shion berpikir, dia merajuk.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu sekali lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih lama. “Sudah 'kan?” Shion berbisik saat ciumannya terlepas.

“Hnn.”

“Sokolov.”

Tatsuto hanya memperhatikan Shion yang sudah merubah posisinya jadi duduk, bersiap berdiri dan meninggalkannya ke dapur. “Baiklah…”

Padahal hubungan mereka baru jalan beberapa minggu, bahkan sepertinya belum genap enam bulan. Tapi Tatsuto masih takjub sendiri saat Shion akhirnya menerima perasaannya, setuju berkencan dengannya, dan sekarang seperti berhasil mengontrol kehidupan Tatsuto hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya yang ringan.

“Shion-san.” Tatsuto dengan santainya memeluk Shion dari belakang yang sedang menuangkan air. “Nanti kalau aku tidak bangun, cium lagi saja.”

Sekarang Shion langsung menyikut perutnya. Ouch, yang satu itu cukup sakit.

“Manja, berapa umurmu? 12?”

“Umurku cukup untuk menikahimu.”

Shion terkekeh, mengoles selai kacang di roti tawarnya. Shion mungkin mempertanyakan kenapa dia setuju berkencan dengan Tatsuto, tapi dia tidak pernah menyesalinya. Oh, mungkin ini bisa jadi salah satu hal terbaik yang terjadi padanya, melihat Tatsuto bangun, atau membuat sarapan bersama dan menonton televisi tanpa ada jarak diantara mereka.

Kepala Shion mendongak, menatap langsung ke arah Tatsuto yang terlihat masih mengantuk. “Lamar aku dulu.” Shion menyeringai.

Tatsuto mencium kening Shion selembut mungkin. “Kalau begitu panggil aku Tatsuto, Shion-san.”

Pukul 10 pagi di hari itu, Shion mendapatkan lamaran paling tidak romantis yang bisa dia bayangkan. Tatsuto berjanji akan membawanya ke tempat lain untuk mendapat kesan romantis yang Shion mau, dan menghabiskan waktu berdua sambil mengabaikan pesan-pesan dari ponsel mereka.


End file.
